Sakura
by White Azalea
Summary: "Jika peristiwa 'itu' tak terjadi, kita tak akan saling mengenal, bukan?" Gugurnya bunga sakura, bersamaan dengan gugurnya kenangan antara Ran dan Shinichi. Dia pergi dan takkan kembali, takkan pernah hadir lagi dalam kehidupan nya. RnR please!


_**Warning**_: _Author akan membuat anda berhayal dan stress setelah membaca cerita. Selamat. Karena fict ini sangat melenceng dari cerita asli._

_Cerita ini diambil dari sebuah kisah di satu majalah, dengan banyak revisi, dan hasilnya jadi lebih kacau. Tapi, nikmatilah._

_**Disclaimer:** Aoyama Gosho_

* * *

><p><em>Beika, 11 Februari 2010<em>

Ran melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Hari ini jadwalnya bertemu dosen pembimbing skripsi. Seharusnya proposal ini sudah jadi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi dia terlalu santai. Sebulan terakhir dia terlalu banyak main karena ayahnya baru membelikan mobil setelah sekian lama dia merengek-rengek. Jalan-jalan adalah hobi barunya sekarang.

"Ran!" Kazuha, teman seangkatannya memanggil.

"Mau bimbingan?" tanya Kazuha. Ran mengangguk.

"Aku duluan ya. Si pak 'Gorilla' akan mengajar jam 11 nanti. Aku harus cepet-cepat", pamit Ran.

Kazuha mengangguk. "Good Luck, ya!"

Ran membalikkan badannya dan bergegas beralan ke tangga. Dia tidak melihat ada seseorang sedang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. BRAK!

Ran terjengkang ke belakang. Pria yang menabraknya juga terjungkal. Bahkan kepalanya sampai terbentur tembok. Isi map yang dibawa Ran berhamburan.

Kazuha berlari menghampiri Ran. "Kau gak apa-apa Ran?"

Ran meringis. "Kalau jalan hati-hati, dong. Pakai mata!" bentaknya pada pria itu.

Kazuha langsung mencubit lengannya. "Ran…!" katanya tertahan.

Pria yang menabrak Ran terperangah. Mukanya memerah. Ia hendak berkata, tapi keduluan Kazuha.

"Maaf Shinichi-sensei. Teman saya sedang terburu-buru."

"Lain kali hati-hati," kata pria itu, kemudian berlalu.

"Sensei?" Ran memandang Kazuha penuh tanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia dosen baru, belum mengajar. Baru menjadi asisten. Lulusan Universitas Beika terbaik tahun kemarin. Dia baru masuk waktu kau keluar negeri kemarin".

Pipi Ran memerah. Dia tidak tau jika laki-laki yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya adalah dosen.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAKK!<strong>

Ran tergagap. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kakinya. Ternyata sebuah laptop yang dibawa seseorang menimpa kakinya. Saat itu dia sedang menunggu giliran sidang proposal.

"Kau gak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang tak sengaja menatuhkan laptop itu.

Ran mendingak. Matanya berair menahan sakit. Dia terkejut melihat orang itu. Dia adalah laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengannya di tangga tempo hari.

"Duduk dulu. Kita lihat apa ada yang luka."

"Jelas ada yang luka. Kau pikir kakiku dari besi apa?" bentak Ran.

Belum sempat Shinichi berbicara, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ran Mouri!"

Itu berarti gilirannya sidang telah tiba. Ran segera menghaus air matanya. Dia bangkit dengan tertatih. Tapi, ya Tuhan. Kakinya sulit digerakkan. Dia limbung. Shinichi segera menahan tubuhnya. Tapi Ran menepisnya dengan galak. _(Author: haha.. nih __Ran,__ aku banget!)_

Satu jam kemudian Ran keluar dari ruangan dengan napas lega. Proposalnya di-acc.

"Sudah selesai sidangnya?" tanya seseorang. Shinichi Shinichi.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Ran galak.

"Benar tak butuh bantuan? Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Shinichi. Ditatapnya Rann.

Ran memalingkan wajahnya, sebal.

"Dasar keras kepala", gumam Shinichi.

Ran mendelik. "Kau.." katanya tertahan, karena tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri pada kakinya. Refleks dia mengaduh.

"Mana yang sakit? Ayo, kuantarkan kau ke rumah sakit," kata Shinichi. Kali ini nada bicaranya lembut.

Ran tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak. Dia mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Sejak hari tiu, Ran punya supir pribadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinichi. Hasil foto _rontgen_ yang mereka lakukan sore itu memperlihatkan ada retak ringan di rulang kaki Ran. Kaki nya harus di gips. Otomatis dia tidak bisa menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, Shinichi rela menyupirinya (?) bila ada hubungannya dengan penyusunan skripsi.

* * *

><p>"Kau benar, mau jadi supirku untuk sementara? Serius? Tak mengganggu? Tak ada yang marah?" ujar Ran saat Shinichi mengatakan kesediaannya mengantar jemput Ran bila diperlukan. Mereka sedang makan es krim setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. (yummy XD)<p>

Shinichi menggeleng. "Hanya untuk urusan skripsi. Tapi tidak untuk ke mal. Itu tidak termasuk dalam program kebaikan hatiku." Katanya.

Ran mendelik. "Kebaikan hati? Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku tidak pernah minta kebaikan hatimu. Kau yang menawarkan sendiri." Tukasnya.

Shinichi tertawa. "Kumat lagi deh judesnya. Ia, ia.. aku minta maaf. Pasti sakit ya, kejatuhan laptop?"

Ran mengendus kesal. "Udah tau pake nanya!".

"Kau semester berapa?", tanya Shinichi.

"Semester akhir," jawab Ran sambi menyendok es krimnya. Rasa dingin melumerkan emosi di hatinya. "Mengapa mau menjadi dosen? Mengapa tidak menjadi pengacara atau notaris?"

"Pengacara dan notaris sudah banyak. Tapi tenaga pengajar di Jepang masih kurang. Lagi pula, kalau menadi dosen kesempatan meraih beasiswa lebih banyak. Tapi ya, entahlah. Kau sendiri setelah lulus mau bekerja dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung. Tapi target ku sih, jadi perawat," jawab Ran.

Sejak itu mereka menjadi dekat. Tapi hanya sebagai sahabat karena ada peraturan universitas yang melarang hubungan emosional antara mahasiswa dan dosen. Shinichi sangat membantu Ran dalam menyusun tugas akhirnya. Dia sering meminjamkan bukunya untuk Ran. ketika kaki Ran sembuh dan bisa menyetir lagi, hubungan mereka masih tetap akrab.

Siang di bulan September yang panas dan berangin. Akhirnya Ran dapat diwisuda tepat waktu. Meraih predikat _cum laude_ pula~

"Ran!" panggil seseorang saat dia keluar dari auditorium bersama orangtuanya.

"Ada apa, kak?", tanya Ran pada kakaknya.

"Ponselmu hilang, Ran. Tadi ada sms masuk berkali-kali. Juga missed call. Tapi aku tak berani buka. Waktu aku berjalan kemari, ponselmu sudah takk ada disakuku. Mungkin terjatuh.."

"Apa?"

"Sudah, Ran, ponselmu sudah jelek. Nanti ayah ganti dengan yang baru sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu." Sergah tuan Mouri.

"Tapi kan, banyak nomor penting di ponsel itu yah..", bantah Ran.

"Sudahlah Ran.", mama Ran menegahi.

Ran hendak membantah tapi tidak jadi. Dia juga tidak mau merusak suasana gembira hari ini. tadi dia memang menitipkan ponselnya pada Makoto—kakaknya yang menunggu di luar auditorium karena di dalam tidak diperkenankan membawa ponsel.

* * *

><p>Ran menatap bintang-bintang di langit dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia termangu. Andai saja bintang-bintang itu tau apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, kerinduan. Ya, kerinduan yang mendalam pada seseorang.<p>

Shinichi. Entah mengapa nama itu mengusiknya setelah sekian lama terlupakan. Tapi kejadian kemarin itu membuatnya tersentak bahwa di suatu masa dalam hidupnya dia pernah mempunyai teman bernama Shinichi. Bahkan sempat menaruh hati.

Ran kini bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah rumah sakit internasional (waaaw~ :D). Rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja adalah rumah sakit dimana dia dirawat saat kakinya 'bermasalah' beberapa tahun lalu. Memori Ran langsung terusik. (bahasanya ribet amir =.=).

Sejak bekerja menjadi perawat setelah kuliahnya selesai, dia tidak pernah kontak lagi dengan Shinichi. Nomor ponsel Shinichi pun ikut hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya ponsel Ran. Setelah lulus, Ran masih sering ke kampus untuk mengurus administrasi. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Shinichi lagi. Laki-laki itu hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Ran merasakan semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Air matanya menetes. Shinichi, bisik hatinya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba aku merindukanmu? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?".

* * *

><p>Ran sedang berjalan-jalan sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Petang itu saat ada orang yang tak sengaja menabraknya, dan mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. (again and again..)<p>

"Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" bentak Ran.

"Maaf nona, saya buru-buru. Saya hampir terlambat ke bandara, pesawat saya berangkat malam ini," kata orang itu penuh penyesalan. Diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ran berdiri. Ran mendongak. Bola matanya membesar. Dia segera mengenali sosok di depannya itu. yah, benar tak salah lagi...

Orang itu pun terkejut melihat Ran. "Ran?"

"Shin.. Shinichi?", tanya Ran juga. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang menabraknya barusan adalah orang yang beberapa hari ini dirindukannya.

" Shinichi, kau buru-buru?", tanya Ran. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke Amerika.", jawab Shinichi, "Sayang sekali aku harus mengejar pesawat. Kalau tidak kita bisa mengobrol dulu. Begini saja, berikan nomor ponselmu. Nanti aku hubungi setelah sampai disana."

Shinichi menatap Ran lekat-lekat. "Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau tidak banya berubah. Bahkan makin cantik".

Pipi Ran memerah. "Ah, ti—tidak kok! Ada urusan apa di Amerika?".

"Aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusaan teknologi terkemuka di Jepang. Besok pagi ada hal yang harus ku urus disana, perihal diangkatnya aku jadi tenaga ahli di perusahaan serupa di sana. Jadi aku harus berangkat malam ini." (_author, cieh cieh nih.. udah bingung_)

Ran tersenyum. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Shinichi dangan hangat.

"Hati-hati ya, kutunggu teleponnya. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu… Lagi.."

Tiba-tiba Shinichi memeluknya erat. Ran tergagap. Pelukan itu menyentaknya, seakan ada suatu pesan tersembunyi. _(=.= bingung nyusunnya..)._

"Dulu aku sangat ingin melakukan ini. tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan." Kata Shinichi.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah lagi. Ran merasa seperti tengah bermimpi.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, tepat setahun sejak pertemuannya dengan Shinichi, Ran memasukkan foto dirinya dan Shinichi di dalam tasnya. Air matanya tak juga menetes walau dia ingin menangis.<p>

Sekarang ia berada di depan nisan Shinichi dalam rangka menghadiri setahun hari meninggalnya pria bermata teduh itu. Ran mengetahui musibah itu dari televisi dan langsung mencari tahu setelah melihat nama Shinichi dalam daftar salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat yang meninggal. Ibu Shinichi langsung histeris saat melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata kau benar-benar ada.. Kau yang namanya Ran?" tanya ibunya di sela isak tangis.

Ran sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Dia baru mengerti saat wanita itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepadanya. Ran membacanya dengan hati yang galau. Itu surat yang ditulis Shinichi lima tahun lalu.

"_Ran, selamat atas wisudanya. Bila kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Jepang. Aku sudah berada di Belanda untuk melanjutkan S2. Akhirnya aku mendap__a__tkan beasiswa. Kemarin aku menunggumu di kafe tempat kita makan es krim dulu. Ada yang ingin ku katakan sebelum aku pergi. Tapi, ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi._

_Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku berani mengetakan ini karena kita bukan lagi dosen dan mahasisw__i__. Jadi aku tidak perlu menutupi perasaanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Ran.."_

_(author lebay ih.. =.=_).

Hanya sanggup sampai situ surat itu dibacanya. Membaca surat itu membuat Ran merasa ikut terkubur bersama Shinichi. Mungkin yang menelpon dan mengirim sms saat dia diwisuda itu adalah Shinichi. Tapi dia tidak pernah tau karena ponselnya hilang.

Ran menatap pohon bunga sakura di depan rumah laki-laki terkasihnya itu. angin meniupkan hawa harum ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Mengugurkan segerombol bunga sakura dan jatuh ke tanah. Kehidupan memang penuh dengan misteri. Kita tidak pernah tau yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Nasib seakan begitu keji mempermainkan mereka. Ran hanya bisa berdoa agar Shinichi diberi tempat di sisi-Nya. Setidaknya, di sisa hidup, keinginan Shinichi telah terpenuhi. Bertemu dan memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinichi. Apakah kau dengar itu?" bisik Ran. Matanya menerawang. Angin behembus kembali dan bunga sakura pun berguguran kembali.~


End file.
